Cimera Boy
by DemonGirl-Setsuna
Summary: My songfic version of 'St8er Boi' by. Avril Lavigne. A LinaZelgadis.


Chimera Boy   
  
by. DemonGirl-Setsuna  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DemonGirl-Setsuna: Hi there! Setsuna here!  
  
This is my first songfic. Don't get mad at me, I like pairings   
  
between Lina and Zelgadis. Please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers or Avril Lavigne or any anime   
  
appearing in this songfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chimera Boy  
  
Lina Inverse enters the stage followed by Gourry and Zelgadis  
  
and take their places. Lina at the lead mic., Zelgadis on the   
  
guitar and Gourry on the drums.  
  
A young woman with long stawberry-blonde hair and long, pointed  
  
ears, wearing a short, sliver spaghetti straped dress with gold edging  
  
enters the stage, "Welcome to the concert that I'm hosting and I thank   
  
you all for coming"  
  
(camra shot of crowd and charaters from Sailor Moon, Yu-gi-oh, Rurouni  
  
Kenshin, InuYasha, Ranma1/2, Bayblade, Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon and   
  
others from Slayers can be seen).  
  
(A/N: the list I named are my favorite shows)  
  
"I'm your host DemonGirl-Setsuna, but just call me Setsuna. I know  
  
you are all wondering why I'm doing this", Setsuna askes  
  
(Yes is heard being shouted from the crowd)  
  
"Well I was talking to my friend AngelMidori in my room listening  
  
to music when the idea popped into my mind and it stuck there, so   
  
I had to do it to get rid of it", she explains, "Also I am pleased to  
  
introduce my friend AngelMidori"  
  
(A/N: AngelMidori is a fanfiction.net athour also)  
  
Midori enters wearing a long light blue dress with two white feathered  
  
wings poking out from her back and her long dirty-blonde hair was pulled  
  
back in a low ponytail, "Hello, people! It is great to be here, but lets get the  
  
concert started Setsuna", Midori says  
  
" Oh-yeah, lets get this thing started, cause me and Midori have to   
  
baby-sit backstage. Well see you after the show"  
  
Setsuna and Midori exits the stage  
  
"Now are you guys ready!", Lina says into the mic  
  
(crowd screams Yeah)  
  
"A one, two, one, two, three, four", Gourry counts(A/N: yes I said counts),  
  
then starts drumming and Zelgadis starts playing the guitar  
  
"He was a boy   
  
She was a girl   
  
Can i make it any more obvious   
  
He was a freak  
  
She did speaches  
  
What more can i say   
  
He wanted her   
  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well   
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose   
  
They had a problem with his freakish looks  
  
He was a chimera boy   
  
She said see you later boy   
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face   
  
But her head was up in space   
  
She needed to come back down to earth   
  
5 years from now  
  
She sits at home   
  
Doing the paperwork she's all alone   
  
She turns on tv   
  
Guess who she sees   
  
Chimera boy rockin up MTV   
  
She calls up her friends   
  
They already know   
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along   
  
Stands in the crowd   
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a chimera boy   
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her   
  
Now he's a super star   
  
Slamming on his guitar   
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a chimera boy   
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her   
  
Now he's a super star   
  
Slamming on his guitar   
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  
  
(guitar and drum solo)  
  
"Sorry Amelia but you missed out   
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now   
  
We are more than just good friends   
  
This is how the story ends   
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,   
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more that meets the eye   
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy   
  
And I'm just a girl   
  
Can I make it any more obvious   
  
We are in love   
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each others world  
  
I'm with the chimera boy   
  
I said see you later boy   
  
I'll be back stage after the show   
  
I'll be at the studio   
  
Singing the song we wrote   
  
About a girl we used to know  
  
I'm with the chimera boy   
  
I said see you later boy   
  
I'll be back stage after the show   
  
I'll be at the studio   
  
Singing the song we wrote   
  
About a girl we used to know"  
  
The music ends and the camra pans onto Amelia pouting in the front row,  
  
with the crowd chearing and claping  
  
Midori enters  
  
"Lets hear it for Lina, Zelgadis and Gourry", she says and the claping resumes,  
  
"I'm sorry Setsuna couldn't be here to hear this, but she has to change a dirty  
  
diaper"  
  
"I heard that, Midori", Setsuna repiles, entering onto the stage carring a two year  
  
old girl with light purple hair, red eyes and has long, pointed ears  
  
"Oh Setsuna I'm so sorry I said that", Midori apogizes  
  
"It's ok I forgive you. Now let me introduce Zelgadis Greywords and Lina Inverse's  
  
daughter; Karin Greywords", Setsuna explains, holding up Karin and the camra  
  
veiws Amelia almost in tears  
  
"Sorry, Amelia", Setsuna and Midori say sarcasticly at the sametime, causing  
  
Amelia to push her way though the crowd towards the nearest exit  
  
"Well thats our show, good night and good luck on your love lifes everyone", Setsuna  
  
calls  
  
"We will!", the crowd loudly replies  
  
Well what did you think of it?  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
